The Shadows of Kirito
by Zainrax
Summary: This world... Filled with so many great people. All in the shadow of the so called, "Great Kirito." That kid was selfish. This is a tale about a leader. A person that takes charge. A person that helps the weak where ever they be. Beta tester: Kakihara, Akihiko. The person who walks the Shadows of Kirito to bring the light for all.


**2022 November 5****th**** – The Age of Sword Art Online**

Its giant blacken charred demon glaive was reflecting the flickering red and yellow light of the crumbling molten ground. A deathly energy echo's through this place. The blackened eyes were just staring ominously behind this great weapon, with red glowing smoke coming from them, but with much more power than mere mist, haunting the depths of our souls.

The potency of that energy is amplified by its giant demonic grin which crinkled its hard pale dark red skin, only showing its fangs which are stained in blackness from battles before.

"Position yourselves!" I have to get the team ready, this is going to be a long fight ahead. To think this going is our last battle. I'll make it the best one yet!

The 10 man group spread out in a form of 2 tanks at the front including myself, 3 healers at the very back and 5 DPS spread throughout the middle. As we get closer the demon towered over us like we're mere puny kittens. With just a grin on its face as it waits to be taunted, so it can try rip us to shreds like the ones before.

The HP bar that hovered above this great demonic creature had the name of, **Akuma**. But this was no ordinary demon… This was the last.

Well.

Here goes nothing… Let's just hope I don't get one shot.

"Hey Fatty! Come get some"

As I yelled at the demon I was clanking my sword against my shield. But I don't think it was needed, as it was already waddling over, still with its grin and a demonic laugh.

"Mere humans, HAH! Who do you think you are." The demon said it without moving a single mouth muscle, keeping that grin on its retched face, as though it was speaking through our heads.

Hahahaha! This stupid Demon doesn't know who he's messing with… because…

"We are!..."

"…" nothing but silence.

"*clears throat* … WE ARE!"

"…"

"Come on team, I thought we had a chant and stuff. After all we're the, Light's enforcer's"

"You're way too cheesy sensei…" Yayuhara replied. I can't really argue with that... Plus she is our healer. Better not piss off the person that's keeping me alive.

The chat room just feels with laughter, but is immediately stopped by a crushing strike of the demon. My reflex's make me block the glaive. The strike rings against my shield. The ground underneath my boots crack from the amount of power that was transferred. Heh, at least I didn't die in one shot. But this isn't going to be easy.

"Not bad puny human, but be prepared"

The battle went on for at least an hour before we got it to 15%. But that demon hit hard, though he doesn't seem that strong. I guess everyone is just really focused so it's been an easy fight… but it's so serious, no one else is talking. They're only listening to me.

"10%! Looks like we're on the home stre…!" The hell is this, the molten rock is forming into creatures. Shit, why did it have to be like this!?

"These puny humans are good, looks like I need a bit of help" the demons grin widened as though we've just fallen into a trap.

"Off-Tank! Switch focus and taunt those rock things, I'll tank all the demons' damage. We've nearly got him down! Only 8% left"

"Are you kidding me? Kakihara, you may be the strongest one out of us. But that's a lot of damage. But I trust your judgement" The off-tank insisted. His in-game name is Sekimori, he's one of the top tanks in the game, but no one knows what his real name is. We've nearly defeated the demon anyway, we'll be fine.

"6%."

This chat room is just filled with silence and suspense, like they're clinging to my every word, this is driving me nuts!

"5% Careful! Its enrage is on..! Shit, we're wiping. Healers, just heal the DPS I'll be fine"

Okay, we've nearly got this! As long as… "Get your shit together DPS, avoid the fire you idiots, 3%."

God damn, when will these people learn. You'd at least think they understand fire=damage. But I really need to be care I'm taking way too much damage.

*ching*

"Argh!"

Dammit! I can't take much more. The glaive actually hit me. Shit, the wound is corrupting my body.

"Your end is near mortal human" The demon sniggered with black blood running down his grin.

"2%, come on!"

…

"1%"

…

Achievement get, "Death of Akuma!"

…

"Yatah!" The roar of cheers scream through the headset, becoming a blur of noise.

"HAHA! Well done team! You all did well. I'll leave my share of loot to you guys. I'm off to pick up a copy of Sword Art Online."

The chat room fills with messages saying, Thanks sensei! Thanks Kakihara! "Hehe, no problem team. Couldn't have done it without ya, and I hope that I can lead the team again in SAO."

Man, it's going to be awesome to clearing with these guys. The chat room is just filled with cheers, chatter as well as the excitement over the release of SAO, oh shit I nearly forgot.

"Oh and MVP goes to Chiyoko, and can everyone stop calling me sensei. I'm still only 17. Anyways, really well-played out there, Chi-chann~"

The chat room goes in silence, as though a great elder is about to reply.

Instead a soft-spoken, shy, girl's voice whispers out

"Err~ do you mind not calling me chi-chan, Akihiko sensei. Oh I mean… err uh um, thanks… I mean, thanks everyone… but I really didn't do a lot. I uh, hope we can all see each other in SAO soon."

Hehe, Chiyoko is so cute. But I'm surprised, she's topping the DPS by a mile. I've always wondered who she really is, I heard that she's part of some famous family name. Hmmm anyways, time to get my copy of SAO! Hopefully I'm not too late.

When I start to near the game store, I notice this huge line at least 300 people. As I follow the line it leads all the way to the store, but it seems like the store is closed. Hmmm I'll ask the person at the front of the line, a pretty weird skinny looking dude, but I'm sure he'll know.

"Ahh, excuse me Sir, what's this line for?"

The guy immediately stares at me with eyes that look huge because of his glasses.

"INSOLENT FOOL! This is but the grand line to Sword Art Online. And with being first I will be the first to defeat this amazing game HEKEKEKE!"

Wow… Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh so you were a beta tester I'm guessing haha" I thought I might as well as make conversation… maybe try get in with him.

"No… But… I WILL STILL BECOME NUMBER 1 KEHEKEKEKEKE! FOR MY NAME IS SHIHANA, REMEMBER IT"

Ah uh, okay… maybe it isn't such a good idea to get friendly with this guy, his name means death blossom and is kind of crazy.

The store door opens and guy pokes his head out,

"Hey, Kakihara, come inside"

Huh, what? I wonder who it is. I guess I'll go in. When I open the door to go in, the guy I was talking to before just stares at me. Well he looks annoyed. I close the door behind me.

The guy is huge, looks like he hits the gym every day. Wow and he has this amazing koi fish tattooed on his left arm.

"Hi, you're Kakihara, right?"

"uhh, yeah. How did you know?"

Who is this guy? I've never seen him before. Plus he doesn't really suit this whole game store thing.

"I guess you would know me by the name, Sekimori."

"Wowowowow, WHAT! You're the amazing Sekimori, our off-tank! I thought you were meant to be some nerdy guy who's just really good at the game."

To think that it would be this guy, he looks like a total badass.

"So why did you pull me in here?"

He grabs a copy of SAO from the shelfs and hands it to me.

"Wait… WHAT!?"

"I knew you were way too late to get your copy. I just had to make sure our leader actually got into the game."

I guess there are some other benefits to being guild leader of a large guild after all. I'll thank him and go home, I need to go to sleep early for when I start tomorrow.

"You're seriously the best, I'll see you in SAO. I'll head home now, thanks again."

**2022 November 6****th**** – link Start**

*bizz* *bizz* *bizz*

Err… Shut up… I reach my hand over and blindly slap down. Ah… Sweet, sweet, silence. I widen my eyes slightly… OH GOD it's 12:00, only an hour till SAO starts.

"Yosh!"

I lift my half asleep body and drag it to the shower.

The hot water trickles down my rippling muscles as the light shines off the beads of water that lay on my collar bones, the warmth inside grows, nyaaa~ [Juuuuust kidding, it's not that type of fanfiction :P]

When I get dressed, I sit on my bed and stare at the Nervegear that has sat on my shelf since beta. So… This is it. A new game to conquer with the guild and all that need help!

**12:55 pm**

Guess it's time to start-up. I plug the nerve gear in, put in SAO. Here we go again. I put the Nervegear on and lie on my bed. The excitement increases as I watch the time in the corner of the display near 1:00. A large grin comes over me at the thought that I'll be clearing with everyone.

**1:00 pm**

"Link start!"


End file.
